New Life
by jordanleakeats
Summary: Bella and Jacob story, how it should have been. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

I was in shock. Or at least I though I was. Why? Why would she do this?

To me, to my life. I had nothing against him - but wasn't a big fan either, now more than ever.

I was almost robotic organising the contents of each suitcase, pick up, fold, put down etc. My head was thumping as my mind was in overdrive, how the hell was I going to cope? I hadn't changed schools in my entire life. It kind of felt like I was being shipped off to boarding school like a poorly behaved 10yr old.

Where the hell was Forks anyway? Vaguely remembering one of my annual visits there. Well at least I will have plenty of time to work out where it was, seeing as though I'd be calling it home soon enough.. I snorted to myself.

The flight was long but the ride hom-er-Forks.. from the airport seemed longer with Charlie making an attempt at small talk.. It actually made me feel a little more at ease knowing that he was as uncomfortable as I was.

"Chief Swan", a man in a wheelchair greeted us with a smirk as we pulled in the driveway. Familiar.. "Nice to see you back home Isabella!" he warmly greeted me, "It's nice to be home Billy" I softly mumbled in reply, as Charlie shot me a look of amusement.

I managed to stumble over something while walking up the drive way to the house, something metal and heavy... "I'm so sorry for leaving that there, I was meant to tidy up before you got here" the unfamiliar voice sighed. That was strange, I didn't notice anyone else here but Billy, Charlie and I.

I swivelled quickly trying hard to not trip over again.

In front of me stood a 6ft something chiselled sculpture, I must have actually fallen and hit my head pretty hard to provoke this concussion that I must be in. Yes that had to be it.

"Bella?" the beautiful voice asked, a confused look crossed the sculptures face, and by that time I was working out that I wasn't in a coma on the ground hallucinating, and that I was gawking at a very real person who was nearly about to burst with a roar of laughter.

***thump***


	2. Chapter 2

"Bells, Bella please wake up" I heard Charlie groan. "I haven't even had her for an hour for Christ sake!" I faintly heard Billy chuckling to himself.

As I opened my eyes I saw three faces hovering over my head, trying to fan me.

"What the hell was that Bella?" Charlie anxiously mumbled. "I thought you only did that around blood?" he prodded again.

"Sorry everyone, Dad I can't exactly control it." I huffed.

"Bella I didn't even get to re-introduce you to Jacob Black" Billy said with pride, "Geez I would like to know how to have that effect on women my son" Billy said as he cried out with laughter, Charlie joining in.

I looked around the living room where I had been laid down on the couch and revived from my episode. I noted that Charlie hadn't changed the curtains in about 5 years, and I giggled quietly to myself.

"Shut-up Dad" there was that voice again, for some reason it hummed to me like nothing I'd ever heard before, it was beautiful, calming even when shouting in annoyance at someone.

Wow..

"Um Hi Bella, you probably don't remember me, but I'm Billy's son Jacob." Oh my god – Little Jacob Black?

_**THE**_ little Jacob Black who used to chase me around First Beach throwing sand at me? How could? I was.. 17.. he was ...... 16?

Standing there 30ft tall with muscles that I didn't even know existed poking out at me. He was beautiful, and I had an instant pull towards him.

"Bella? You in there??" Charlie scoffed, causing me to blush.

_God get a grip Bella_

"Sorry Jake, yes of course I remember you, you have grown.. so much I hardly recognized you." I answered belatedly.

His eyes were so deep with thought.

He shot me a cocky grin.

I wanted to know _more_, more about this amazing creature kneeling in front of me.

I could definitely get used to this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note: **

**Thank you guys who have subscribed to my story and who have left reviews, the more the better, feel free to voice ideas!**

**One review I got made my laugh actually, someone thought I was being serious about Mr werewolf-to-be Jacob being 30ft tall, that was a joke ****J**

**Sorry you didn't catch on erm haha.**

**Well heres the next chappy! Enjoy!!**

**Disc – I don't own anything.**

**X**

As my thoughts filtered back into the real world I was informed by Billy that Jacob had brought my suitcases inside and left them in my room upstairs, while I was out.

Jacob gave me another cheeky grin – what was this boy up to? He had completely dazzled me into unconsciousness not even half an hr ago and it already felt like I was dizzying up again.

"Bella, your a bit of a worry you know, would you like some help unpacking? If not I could always leave you be and maybe catch up with you later to show you around the town?" "Y-you know whatever your comfortable with Bells, just don't pass out again.. please." He chuckled at the end of his sentence.

"Well Charlie, I think me, you and that plasma over there have an important date in about 10 minutes, what do you say we give the kids some time to get settled eh?" Billy made an emphasised wink in Jacob's direction and wheeled over to the tv.

"As long as your okay Bella" Charlie reassured me, "Of course Dad, you do what you need to do and Jacob can help me start unpacking."

As we made our way upstairs and into my new bedroom, well old bedroom that hadn't changed a bit either I might add, I made a careful note to not unpack the suitcase with my intimates inside while Jacob was anywhere near. I really don't think I needed to be embarrassed again today.

"So whereabouts will you be going to school Bella?" the boy looked at me quizzically, Jacob's eyes seemed to wander around my room, he really was beautiful. His eyes were a deep brown colour almost black, his short hair complimented them. His skin sort of had a glow to it, it was a beautiful russet colour, and his muscle definition well, against me he looked like a god. _Losing concentration again I see Bella._ Shit.

"Umm Forks High School? I didn't know this area was big enough to have options" I snorted.

He chuckled, "Bella I go to school on the reservation in La Push," "but your right, Forks only has one High School-uh" He started laughing hysterically. _Huh?_

He pulled out two silicone cups for my bra that I had COMPLETELY forgotten was loose in one of my suitcases. _Oh my god._

"It's ok Bella, I'm just going to pretend I don't know what they are" He smiled, and chucked them at me.

Jacob and I chatted for a little while, getting through most of my suitcases, I heard a large growl come from him.

"Hey Bells, can I take you into town to get some lunch? I know just the place, you will love it." I cocked my eyebrow at him, "Yeah my stomach, its kind of eating itself" He grinned.

_Why _would I pass up any chance to spend more time with this boy?

**Hope you liked!! Chapters will be longer once I get back on track with everything.**

**x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys, this ones a little longer.**

**Hope you like it.. Getting so close to blooming Jake & Bellas relationship, sooo exciting.**

**Disc - I own nothing, but would love to own Jacob Black.**

I nearly fell down the stairs behind Jacob as we made our way to get some food.

"Dad me and Jake are gonna go get some lunch, do you guys need anything?"

"No Bells, but before you go I have a welcome home present for you" I heard him sing out from the living room.

Jacob gave me another huge smile which made me wonder what he knew?

"Uh okay then Dad well what is it?"

"Come outside bella" Jacob grabbed my hand and tugged me out the door, as Charlie followed behind me.

Parked, in the driveway was a black truck, I could also see that it had just been painted as well as the interior done up and a cd player installed. Wow, I loved it.

"Oh wow Charl-Dad, thank you so much! I love it, where is it from?"

"Bells that was an old car of Billy's that I had bought for you a while ago, Jacob fixed it up for you"

I turned my head to Jake, he was grinning again, I smiled at him and ran over and hugged him.

"Thank you Jake, so much, I really love it!"

"No probs Bells, Now can we go eat I'm starrrving still." He chuckled.

He drove me along the beach drive passing the reservation, It was really beautiful on this side of town. Jacob was such good company, I completely lost track of the time when I was around him.

-

A few days past and Jake introduced me to his friends Embry & Quil, the three of them were very tight but the boys didn't seem to mind that I was around.

I felt uneasy knowing that when school started in two weeks I wouldn't have Jake around with me even though the 3 of them kept reassuring me that they would all be there with base ball bats if anyone upset me.

It was coming up to the weekend so Jacob wanted to take me into Port Angeles (which was apparently where to do all the clothes shopping etc.) to go and see a movie, so I looked at the clock 5:30pm, time to have a shower, Jake was coming at 6:30pm.

I put on a nice black long sleeve dress, it was light and flowy, but the sleeves were for if the cinema got cold. I put on a bit of blush and some mascara and touched it off with some clear lip-gloss, sprayed my perfume and walked downstairs.

It was only 6:15pm so I wrote Charlie a note and left it on the counter. He was pretty cool with Jacob and I hanging out together, because we had known each other for so long.

I sat down on the couch and let my mind wander, remembering last night after I got home from Jacob's and emailed mum, as soon as my head had hit the pillow I was asleep. I dreamt of running, very very fast, through a forest that seemed to go forever.. Jacob by my side running with me.

*bang, bang, bang*

"Oh Belllllaaaaahhhhh!!" Jake called out at the top of his voice, I rolled my eyes and grabbed my purse and met him in the doorway.

"Hey Jake"

"Hey Bells, you ready for the best zombie movie ever!"

_Uh no_

"Yeah can't wait" I said sarcastically.

"Good" He scoffed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!,**

**Thank you all for your subscriptions and reviews, to answer a few questions, yes the Cullens will be in this story how could I not go there? Haha, but this is very much a Jacob & Bella story so not to worry.**

**P.s. Jacob is not a werewolf... **_**yet**_



**Disc – I own nothing just a very imaginative mind! **

We arrived at the Port Angeles theatre just before the movie was about to  
start, I was not surprised at all that the theatre was almost empty.

"Are you still nervous about school?" Jacob quizzed me,

"A little yeah,"

"Bella you know I will be here if you need me, i am so glad to have you  
back so close to home now.. I've never had someone like you around  
before you know."

Uhhh what? What was he implying? _Oh great.  
_He smirked at me and took my hand in his.

Oh no way is he going to get it that easy Bella don't you _dare_ melt into  
a little puddle!

"Well thanks Jake and I'm here if you need as well." I muttered.  
As the movie began I kept catching him staring at me in the corner of  
his eye...  
"Jacob Black you wanted to see this movie, yes?"  
"Yes." he sighed.  
"Well?"  
"I'm sorry Bells, I'm just so lost right now.."  
_What? What was wrong?_  
"What do you mean Jake?"  
"Bells I'm trying to figure out if you would actually hurt me if you  
punched me.."  
_What the hell? What was this boy on?_  
"What?" my face screwed up in confusion.

"Well I'm planning on kissing you Bella" before I could even say  
anything else he had wrapped a warm hand on my cheek, without breaking  
our eye contact. He looked at me with complete devotion and I closed my  
eyes, I felt his lips lightly brush against mine, kissing me gently.  
I pulled away abruptly, natural instinct "Jake, uh I'm sorry, but it, it's too soon"

I looked away.

"What do you mean Bells? I have been waiting to do that  
since the first time I laid eyes on you" his face dropped.

"I understand, I'm sorry for doing that Bella, I am happy to wait until your ready.." He  
sighed.  
I didn't want it to be like this, I liked Jacob, he was an amazing  
person.. But I wasn't sure I was ready to be in a relationship within the  
first week back here.  
The car ride home was silent. I was feeling worse about the whole  
situation more and more. Maybe I was ready, I just needed to gather my thoughts.  
School was only a week away and I needed to be on top of things.

Jake was a big boy, I'm sure he would understand.  
"I'm sorry again Bella" Jake insisted, "I'm sorry too Jake, but I want you  
to know this doesn't change anything." "You are by far the best friend I  
have ever had."

Jacob's eyes dropped.

_Bella again with the choice of words..._

"I would wait forever for you Bells.." He sighed.

He gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead goodnight.  
He was on fire.  
_Literally on fire.  
_"Jake are you feeling okay?"  
"Yeah I have a bit of a headache Bells, don't worry.."  
I decided not to push it.  
"Thank you for tonight Jake, I now know how to prepare for when zombies  
rule the world" I softly giggled.  
"Okay Bella, tomorrow I'm going to show you the caves past first beach,  
will you be ready around 8?"  
"Of course Jake, I will see you then."  
"Goodnight Bella, thank you."  
I stood in the door way and watched him until the car was out of sight.  
I let out a sigh and dragged myself upstairs.  
Hello bed, I thought to myself.

Fire lots of fire, just stayed in one spot of the golden meadow, then an  
ice sculpture lay broken in another spot.

I sprung awake due to my alarm at 10am. What the?  
Where was Jake, oh shit I'd slept in... Today of all days. I ran to the  
bathroom and showered, ran downstairs and dialled Jakes home phone.  
"Hello" I heard as Jacob was nearly whispering into the phone.  
"Hey Jake I'm so sorry I slept in.. But I'm ready to go now."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Guys, Sorry for the slackness on the update.**

**Had a big weekend etc.**

**Heres a new chappy, I will try to get you a few more today!**

**Review if you like, It really does help!!!**

**Disclaimer – I may own my boyfriend but I do not own SM's beautiful creation.**

"Sorry Bella, but I cant today, Quil and I have to go to Port Angeles today to sort out some stuff for Billy about the reservation" He whispered,

"Okay well I will just tag along, I need to do some groceries anyway"

"Bella you cant, I mean uh.. You'd be bored; I will call you when we get back okay."

"Bye Bella"

"Buh-eye?"

He had already hung up the phone?

What was he up to?

I felt a little sad, sad that I probably wouldn't see Jacob today and that I hadn't gone without him since I'd been here.

What if he was angry about last night, I just needed to talk to him some more I guess.

I looked at the clock... 10:53am... I would just wait till he got back and then I will talk to him.

I thought I'd get some cleaning happening while I had some spare time; it wasn't raining today in Forks, just very overcast and eerie.

I swear I had scrubbed the kitchen bench 4 times, Charlie would know for sure that something was up, he'd ask...

_God I don't want to go there with him_, I shook my head.

"Bella!" I heard a voice boom behind the front door.

"Jake!" I shouted back, not even realising the smile that had crept onto my face.

Opening the door finding a less than impressed Jacob washed the smile down the drain.

"Jake oh my god, are you okay?"

His hair had been cut, his eyes nearly black and he spoke through his teeth.

"I can't see you anymore Bella."

"Your not right for me, your a senior and I'm a junior, and I don't want to make a fool of myself like I did last night."

"I can't believe I thought you would be the one."

He snapped.

_Where the fuck was all this anger coming from?_

"Jacob I-I I wanted to talk to you about last night."

"And what could you possibly want to say Bella?" He snapped again.

"Get out of this house now Jacob, you are unwelcome here until you can speak properly to me and have the time of day for me."

I slammed the door in his face, instinct lead me upstairs, to my bedroom and my face to my pillow.

I felt alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Guys,**

**I'm so excited about this story!!**

**:D :D :D :D**

**!!!!**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

A few hours past, I gathered that from the thick grey clouds that had darkened outside my window when I woke up.

Charlie would be home soon, I need to fix some dinner.

I walked downstairs and swung open the refrigerator...

Charlie came home about half an hour later, I was happy that he was sniffing around the kitchen and asked me how long until dinner was ready.

"Spaghetti Bolognese is my favourite Bella" He said through a mouthful of food.

"Thanks Dad."

"What did you get up to today kiddo?" he quizzed.

"Not too much, actually Dad I did get some cleaning done because I was a bit bored."

"I thought you were hanging with Jacob today?"

My stomach felt like it had been pinched.

"No, no not today." _Not ever _I thought

I washed the dishes slowly, then went and showered upstairs.

I looked in the mirror at my face, that was still a bit pink and puffy from sobbing this afternoon.

_How did Charlie not notice?_

Oh well, probably best that he didn't.

My mind wandered as I finished my shower, about Jake, and how much I missed seeing him today.

I felt like such a fool, he felt like the only reason I wanted to stay in rainy, miserable, cold Forks.

I woke in the middle of the night, after dreaming that I was with Jacob.

_We were running through a meadow, at lightening speed, then all of a sudden I could no longer see him._

_Then everything went white._

I could have sworn Jacob Black was standing at the end of my bed, but it wasn't Jacob, it was like a rough sketch almost. It was completely different.

Fortunately I was half asleep so I disregarded in and fell back in my bed groggily, back into a dreamless sleep.

I awoke to the piercing sun through my blinds, it was probably about 9am I guessed.

I rolled over and went to get up but was interrupted when my foot didn't find the carpet, instead a huddled up ball by the name of Jacob Black.

"Jacob what on earth are you doing here how did you get inside!" yelling at the top of my voice.

Lucky Charlie had left for work otherwise Jacob would be making introductions with Charlie's shotgun.

Blink, blink, yawn.

"Bella, I'm so sorry."

"I couldn't sleep after the way I spoke to you yesterday." He winced like he was in pain.

Before I could speak, or challenge those words, I felt like someone tied a knot around my heart and was slowly ripping it out of my body.

I looked down at Jake who was also grabbing his chest looked in to my eyes and grabbed my hand, then there was white all around me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hellooooo**

**I bet you can guess whats happening... or can you?**

**Loving writing this story!**

**Even my boy loves it ****J**

**X**

**Disclaimer – I would love to own. But don't boohoo.**

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella!"

I could faintly hear my name.

"Oh god my Bella come on you have got to be okay, I will not forgive myself if anything happens to you"

It was Jacob, he was panicking, I could hear him.

"Jacob, what happened?" I said peeking up to him.

I saw his warm brown eyes glisten down at me, my stomach jumped and my heart felt like it was going to burst, again.

"Did I have a heart attack Jacob?" I carefully asked.

_Correction did __**we?**_

"No you didn't my beauty, I can explain, but I would like to get you a glass of water first."

He picked me up off the floor, obviously my landing position after the heart attack, and placed me back on my bed.

As soon as he left the room I felt so alone again.

What had happened to me?

"Jacob!" I squeaked,

He was suddenly back in the room with a water, he placed the cup in my hands, and watched me carefully to make sure I didn't spill anything.

"Bella, I am not sure where to start."

"How about you start at where you left the house yesterday afternoon."

"OR you could tell me why you were in my room for the whole night!"

I tried very hard to sound angry but looking into his eyes made me tingle.

"Bella, I love you with all my heart, and uh my soul as well."

Soul, when he said soul I wanted to kiss him and never stop.

He loved me? I loved him as well.

"Jacob, I feel like right now I can't breathe without you"

"Yes Bells, about that... I need to show you something because if I tell you, you wouldn't believe a word."

With that he picked me up in his arms and brought me downstairs and outside.

I held on tight to him, feeling the warmth of his skin brush against my forehead.

"Okay Bella, no matter what I don't want you to be scared, I won't hurt you hon, I swear."

"Jacob I know, okay put me down."

He let out a sigh and placed me on a log.

We were in a clearing about 100 metres from the house, it smelt like moss and rain... very refreshing, surprisingly.

Jacob walked backwards, not taking his eyes off me into the middle of the clearing.

I looked at him puzzled as he took of his shirt.

"I love you Bella Swan" he shouted.

Before I knew it Jacob William Ephraim Black had burst out of his own skin, morphing into a large wolf.

I squeaked.

It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, I was proud of myself for not dropping where I stood into unconsciousness, I was not afraid, nor was I confused.

Jacob was a wolf, My Jacob was a wolf.

The large creature stepped over to me slowly, its eyes were completely focused and warming.

I scanned the beautiful wolf, twice up and down.

I walked the length of it, gliding my hand through the dark russet coloured fur, which slowly turned back to skin within seconds.

Jacob took me in his arms and held onto me tightly.

"Jake, your, your beautiful."

"I don't think so Bella, but you are" He smiled, god he was perfect.

"Jake can you tell me about why I had the heart attack before, and why you are a wolf?"

He kissed my forehead, "Of course my pretty Bella, would you like to go to First Beach?"

"Yes, I would like that wolf boy."

He chuckled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Guys,**

**Next chapter here we come.**

**This one was hard to write.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Reviews are helpful.**

**THANKS!!!  
**

**Disclaimer - SM is the owner of this magical creation, not me!**

**3**

As Jacob set me down on a picnic blanket set up on the beach I watched as the waves broke in the rip.

"Bella, you aren't scared of me?"

"I-I mean its not everyday you see that happen you know?"

Jake looked at me worried, he probably thought I was putting off a complete breakdown because I wasn't screaming and questioning him about the whole thing.

Really... I thought I would be the same but for some reason it felt like I was at peace, and nothing really mattered but him.

I couldn't even be scared of myself and this feeling, it was just not possible.

"Jake, I'm not freaked, I'm not sure why to tell you the truth... I just feel completely at peace, like I expected it or something... I'm not too sure."

"But I'm definitely not scared, more like relieved almost"

"What do you mean Bells?"

_I really don't know what I meant, something had definitely changed in me._

"I'm not sure Jake, all I know is that right now I don't want to be away from you."

He cupped my face with his palm, and looked at me with adoration.

_I felt whole._

"Bella, I am a wolf because of my heritage."

"I will tell you the full story, just ask me if there is anything you don't understand, promise?"

He went on to tell me about how long ago it started, his Great Great Grandfather Ephraim Black and his tribe were the protectors of the reservation and Forks.

Protectors from what Jake called the 'Cold Ones' those two words instantly gave me shivers up my spine and Jake paused.

"Bella, there is a reason why you get shivers when you hear that."

_Oh there is?_

"You are my Imprint, the imprint of my heart and soul"

"You are my soul mate, you are what I live for now"

"It hurt you before, when it happened, didn't it?"

"I'm so sorry, if it hurt you"

Jake couldn't stop apologising, I should have been thanking him for this.

"It's okay Jake, I understand now, I am really glad that it was me Jake"

Jacob smiled and drapped his arm over my shoulders.

"And I think the reason for your understanding of the wolf part is the imprint again, its reassuring you and telling you not to be frightened."

Jacob was in my heart, my soul, my body.

Forever, I never wanted to leave his side, he cradled me on the beach and told me some Tribe legends.

More about the cold ones who could be compared in this era as Vampires.

"There are still a few that live around here Bella, but they claim to be something different, if you can imagine what a vegetarian vampire would be."

He chuckled.

"They don't feed on humans just animals, they made a treaty with our ansectors not to cross the border to La Push, and we wouldn't cross their paths."

"As long as no humans were being made meals of, then our ansectors were happy."

"So what happens, do you live forever or...?"

I trailed off, forever was a long time to live, I wouldnt last that long... Jacob would outlive me, move on possibly..

Oh god, the tears fell from my face.

I wanted to live forever with him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi Guys,**

**Really enjoying getting this story out.**

**Reviews are helpful so keep it up!!**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Xo**

**Disclaimer - Steph Meyer owns this wonderful idea.**

Jacob lifted my chin, his eyes worried and lips in a pout.

"Silly Bella, let me explain?"

I nodded my head sheepishly.

Did I really want to hear what was coming next?

All I could picture in my mind was Jacob and I, me, old and frail, and Jacob a frozen 17 year old.

_Oh god._

"When we change, or phase as we like to put it... it slows everything down in our body."

"Its common in most of us that we protect our mates, the reservation and ourselves for a good ten to twenty years, until the next generation of wolves come of age," he explained.

"Then when there is a new pack and when they are comfortable and we are comfortable with them we stop changing."

"So you control it?" I looked at Jake confused.

I thought werewolves only came out on a full moon, guess I was wrong?

"Yes Bella, sometimes its harder when we are angry or upset... it takes allot of getting used to." He smiled.

"So once we stop phasing Bella, our bodies find the normal patterns and we start ageing again."

"Pretty cool huh?" he quizzed.

"Not for me!"

He laughed.

"Aw come 'on Bells, you are beautiful and I don't think that will ever change."

I narrowed my eyes at him, but couldn't help but laugh when he tried to mock my expression.

"So you will stay as this immature man child for 10 years? I suppose that's normal for a man anyway"

I snorted.

"Well actually Bella, when we change, its like one great big growth spurt in one... Body and mind."

"So really I'm technically about 20 physically"

I giggled. He really was huge, I could definitely see he'd gotten taller and gained even more muscles.

"And we also change in our minds, we get very confused in the first day it happens, most of us show it through anger, like I did to you Bella"

Oh yes, I had nearly forgotten about that.

"I was so angered by the whole deal after my father and pack had told me what was happening, and about the imprinting."

"They cautioned me not to go near you as they thought I would put you in danger, but they didn't realise I had so much self control"

"But still Bella, I didn't want to hurt you if ever something went wrong, and I knew that would be the only way to leave you be, without you asking questions."

My tears pooled in my eyes as I remembered those words Jacob had said, he held me tight to his burning chest.

"I love you Jacob, please don't ever leave me like that again." I sobbed quietly.

"I won't Bella, I promise, now I would like to take you to meet my pack if you wouldn't mind."

"It's an honour to show off your imprint, and I know that Quil and Em will be glad its you."

Jacob's smile gleamed at me, his head fell down so his lips were brushing mine, and I wrapped my arms around his neck and indulged in his woodsy scent.

His lips crashed into mine kissing me so tenderly, yet with so much passion. I felt my whole body tingle with desire for this beautiful man, I wanted all of him.


End file.
